Those Deep Grey Eyes
by HPfanfictioner
Summary: After two years of a strong friendship with Scorpius, Lily starts to have stronger feelings for him. Will she have the courage to tell him? Will he love her back? And how will the events going on at Hogwarts this year affect them? Join Lily and Scorpius as the Triwizard Tournament comes back to Hogwarts once again! Rated T for language, but mainly because I'm paranoid
1. Prologue: Meeting

**So, this is my first multi-chapter fic :) I hope you like it. This is just the prologue, by the way. The actual story will take place two years later. Reviews and faves are really appreciated! :D if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know! :) The cover image from this story belongs to the deviantART member KelilaQ, and I have her permission to use it.  
Disclaimer: Am I J.K Rowling? NO. Therefore I do not own any character, place or thing that belongs to the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

Lily opened her eyes, and saw that she was in the hospital wing. Her head and back hurt tremendously. Confused, she tried to remember the events that had happened earlier that day. She remembered catching the snitch, making Gryffindor win the first game of the year, also her first year in the Quidditch team. As she was descending to the ground, she felt something hit the back of her head and everything had gone black.

She looked around the hospital wing, and found all the beds empty, except one. There, in the bed next to her, lay a blond boy, his deep, grey eyes open, staring at the ceiling. Lily recognized him from the Gryffindor common room, although she could not remember in which grade he was. He was certainly older than her, but she was not sure how much. All of a sudden, Madam Pomfrey appeared.  
-I see that you are awake, Potter.  
Lily nodded, and asked – What happened?  
-Well, you were hit by a stunning spell, and you fell of your broom. Do not worry, though. It is not the first time, nor will it be the last, that someone gets knocked out of their broom in their first match.  
-A stunning spell? But who-  
-That I do not know, you will have to find out from your team mates. Now, you ought to rest- saying that, she left and went back to her office.

-It was a Slytherin, 5th year, called Goyle.  
Lily looked around to see who had spoken, only to find the blond boy looking at her.  
-I will take my revenge she said, anger touching her voice.  
-I do not think you need to worry about that- he pointed at one of the beds.  
There, a boy Lily had not noticed before, lay unconscious.  
-...Who did it? I need to shake hands with that person.  
-Me...-said the boy, his words only a whisper, blushing.  
-Wow. Thanks!- She smiled at him, surprised, but happy.-I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Potter.  
-Scorpius.-and, a little hesitation in his voice, he added- Scorpius Malfoy.  
He expected her to turn away, to glare at him, to hesitate to speak , to insult him. He was used to this, but she did none of those things. Instead, she said:  
-Oh, you are in my brother's class!  
-Yeah.  
She looked straight into his grey eyes for a moment, thoughtful, and then she asked:  
-Why?  
-Why what?- he said, although he knew perfectly well what she meant.  
-Why did you jinx that dude, Goyle?  
-Um...Well... he attacked you from your back,and...um, you were still on your broom, emm...so he could have injured you badly... and, em, he is a fifth year, while you are only in second, and...em, well, yeah, that.  
She smiled at him, not knowing how else to respond. Nobody had been that kind to her, although, for some reason, she could imagine her brother, Albus, jinxing Goyle.  
-You got detention, right? I'm really sorry!  
-Wait, what? It wasn't your fault at all. Professor Longbottom told me that, even thought he understood my reasons,he had to give me detention. But don't be sorry, it was not your fault.  
She smiled even more, if that was possible. Then, realizing she was really tired, she excused herself and fell asleep.

When Lily woke up, she found five pairs of eyes staring at her. Her cousins, Rose and Hugo, her brothers, Albus and James, and Jessie Longbottom, her best friend since they were born. They all talked at the same time, and Lily could not understand a word of what they said.  
-Please, one at a time!  
-How have you been?-said Rose  
-I'm fine, the only thing that does hurt is my back and my head.  
-I'm going to kill Goyle- said Albus  
-Not if I kill him first-said James.  
That was so like her brothers, arguing about everything, even who was going to kill the guy who had jinxed her.  
-I'm sorry guys, but someone has already done so.-said Lily, laughing.  
-Who?- both Albus and James asked.  
Lily looked to the bed next to her only to find it empty. She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, and she said to herself that she was stupid. What had she expected? To become friends with an older boy who had talked to her once?  
-Em, you know Scorpius right? He is on you grade, Al.  
Four faces stared at her, bewildered and disconcerted. The only face that didn't look surprised was Jessie's. She said:  
-Oh, yeah, my brother is his friend.  
-I'm going to murder him!- said Albus. He looked annoyed.  
When Lily asked why, though, he didn't seem to come up with any coherent reasons, so he didn't answer, but muttered some words like "not friends" " his family" and " two years older". Madam Pomfrey appeared then, telling the guests that "the patient" needed to rest and that the visit time was over. They left unwillingly, promising to come back the next day.

All through the night, Lily couldn't help wondering why. Why had Scorpius jinxed that guy? She had discovered that a pair of friends of Goyle had stunned him afterwards, and she was really shocked. WHY had that older boy she didn't know defended her? Maybe he was just chivalrous (she thought of this as she remember that to be one of the qualities of the Gryffindors) but... She felt strangely curious about him. Yet she knew... they probably... would not... talk... again. And, as she fell asleep, her last thought was that she wanted to know him better.


	2. Torunament

**Chapter two updated! Reviews and faves are really appreciated! :) If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know! Constructive critisism is ****always**** welcome! :D The cover image from this story belongs to the deviantART member KelilaQ, and I have her permission to use it. Thanks to her! :D  
Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, and therefore do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor any of its characters or places.**

* * *

*** 2 years later ***

Lily got into the Hogwarts Express, not without giving her mom, Ginny, her dad,Harry, and brother, James, a last look. It felt odd to leave James behind on the platform, he had always been on the train since Lily had started school. But he had graduated the last year, and had a job now. She looked for her friend Jessie, but could not find her. Therefore, she started walking forward, trying to get pass a bunch of first years that were crowding the corridor. She noticed Rose, her cousin, sitting on an empty compartment.  
-Can I sit here?- she asked  
-Sure. Didn't find Jessie?  
-No, no sign of Scorpius either.  
Rose sighed, and Lily knew why. Not too many people of her family approved her friendship with Scorpius Malfoy. Not that she cared. Rose was the first to support her, though, once she had got to know Scorpius. She had managed to convince Albus that he shouldnt judge people without knowing them, and the four of them, including Hugo, had convinced Harry. That had happened one year ago. It had been an agitated year, in which Lily had escaped from her house during Christmas vacations and gone back to Hogwarts. She had been really angry at her dad then, and still her voice turned hard and her look cold anytime Harry showed any sings of not liking Scorpius. She knew her father's reasons, but all that had happened more than twenty years ago. Scorpius was not his father, nor his grandfather, nor his uncle, or any other relative. That was what Lily tried to explain to Harry every time the subject came up. There was a knock on the door, and Lily looked to see who wanted to enter.  
-May I join you?- a blond boy with deep, grey eyes was looking at them.  
-Scorp!-Lily said, smiling.-Of course.-  
-Hi Rose.  
-Hello.- Lily was really grateful to her cousin, whom she knew was trying to make an effort and be friendly to him.  
How much had Lily missed him! In the past year, she had grown very fond of him, more than she would ever admit to anyone, even to herself. She had realized during the last year, how much she needed him. How much she loved him. She knew that he would never see her that way, that she was two years younger, that he would never love her back. Yet her heart had a tiny hope, that, someday, they would be more than friends. Lily hated herself for that, for having hopes on a lost matter.  
-How was your holiday?- Scorpius asked to both of them.  
-Great, yours?-answered Lily  
-Well, I went to Germany to visit my brother, he works there, so I don't see him often. It was really nice.  
The door opened, and Jessie Longbottom entered the compartment, followed by Albus.  
-Hello everybody!- she said cheerfully. Her black hair tied in a bun, she was looking at the three people curiously. Albus looked at Scorpius and tried to smile, although he did not completely manged it: it looked like he was in pain, more than a smile. Scorpius, who had not missed the green eyes looking at him, thought it was time to leave the compartment. He could go and try to find Frank, Jessie's brother and his best friend. He excused himself and left.

Lily stood up the second Scorpius had left the compartment, and not without giving Albus an icy glare, left.  
-Scorp! Scorpius! Wait!- She said while she was trying to walk through a bunch of people. He stood aside, and waited until she had reached him.  
-What?  
-You didn't have to leave, you know.  
-Your brother does not like me Lily, we both know that.  
-Who cares? You are my friend, not Albus' so it does not matter.  
-Lily...- he said. They had had that discussion over more than six months. She looked at him defiant, but did not retort. It was that way always. When he said her name, she couldn't stay angry, no matter what.  
-Fine, but next time, promise me that you will stay.  
-I promise it.- he smiled, and she smiled back. Then they separated, each of them going their own way.

* * *

As everybody took their seats on the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall said "Silence, please". The first years where waiting in a line, prepared to be sorted. Scorpius remembered his own sorting, how long it had taken. The Sorting Hat was in doubt, because he could have been in any of the houses. At that time, he had been scared of the glares of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, the admiring looks of the Slytherins, and the judging expressions of the Ravenclaws. He had wished that his last name was any but Malfoy. He had wanted (and he still did) to be known for the things HE had done, not his father or grandparents or relatives. He looked up and realized that the Sorting had finished, and the director was standing up to say some words.

-To the new students I say: Welcome! And to the rest of you I say: Welcome back! This year will be a special one, but I will tell you after you have eaten. Let the feast begin!  
Food appeared on the tables, and nobody waited to start eating. Lily was sitting next to Scorpius and Jessie, and in front of Hugo. After the dessert, McGonagall stood up once more.  
-As I said, this year will be a special one. This year, Hogwarts will be the host of a magical contest: the Triwizard Tournament.  
As she said the last two words, the whispers started. The older students had heard about it and were talking animatedly, while the younger ones were asking each other what was that. McGonagall had to repeat "Silence" three times to make the talking stop.  
-As I was saying, we will be the host of this tournament, and we will be recieving students of two different schools sometime in October. Anybody under age, that is to say, under seventeen, will not be allowed to take part in the Tournament. To those who are allowed, however, I must warn you: This is not a game, and it's not for the faint-hearted. If chosen, you can not turn back. By submitting your name to the Goblet of Fire, you are singing a magical contract and you can't break it. This tournament needs to be taken seriously. Now I will introduce you to the director of the department of Magical Games and Sports.

* * *

-Please tell me that you are not going to enter.  
It was the afternoon of the first day of school, and Lily and Scorpius were discussing on the school gardens, during break time. Scorpius didn't answer.  
-It is dangerous, people have died there.  
-Lily, Eternal Glory! If I win, or even get chosen, nobody will ever remember me as "the son of Draco Malfoy". Nobody would ever glare at me if they don't know me!  
-Yes, but is it worth risking your life?!  
-It is not that dangerous, its under school protection.  
-The last time it was played somebody died there!  
-Yes, but the last time it had been arranged by Voldemort!  
-Still.- She looked at him worried. His grey eyes met her brown, and Lily turned away. She stood up, it was time to go back to class. Scorpius stayed, for he had a free period, being a sixth year. He looked thoughtful.

All through dinner, Lily was quiet. She was really worried. But still there was a big chance that Scorpius didn't get chosen. She hoped that with all her heart. The days passed, and the subject did not come up again. Lily hoped that she had convinced Scorpius. The days stretched into weeks, until it was October 12th. The day that the other schools would come, and that the Triwizard Tournament started.

They were all in the Great Hall, and the other schools, Beaubatonxs and Durmstrang, had already been introduced. The teachers had already announced about the Yule Ball, which had made all the girls excited. Also, the Goblet of Fire had already been showed, and dinner was almost over. There was an excited talk all over the Great Hall. After the students had gone to sleep, the Goblet of Fire was placed on the Great Hall, and the Triwizard Tournament began.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was standing next to the Goblet of Fire. The day had come. The champions for the Triwizard Tournament would be selected. There was a silent excitement in all students, who looked straight at McGonagall, expectant. The aura was unforgettable. All the students who wanted to be selected were nervous. The rest, quiet as they had ever been. Suddenly, the bright blue flames of the Goblet turned red, and a half-burnt paper flew right out of the Goblet. The director catched it, and announced:  
-The champion of Beaubatonxs is... Alexandra Duran! This was received with a big applause, specially from the Beaubatonxs students.  
-You can go to the room of the champions-added McGonagall.  
The flames of the Goblet had turned blue again, but in that moment they were starting to become red. Another paper, this one even more burnt than the last one, was caught my Professor McGonagall.  
-And the champion of Durmstrang is... Rolf Vang! another grand applause was given as the flames of the Goblet turned back to blue.  
-You may go to the champions room-added McGonagall.  
And now was the moment all the Hogwartians were waiting. Lily crossed her fingers, hoping that it would be anybody but Scorpius. She was not the only one crossing fingers, however, because many of the could-be-champions were doing so. The silence became grater, if possible. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Nobody dared to breathe as the flames of the Goblet changed to red again, for the last time that year. The paper flew out of the Goblet and McGonagall catched it in mid-air. And then she spoke:  
-And the Champion of Hogwarts is... Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Spiders

**Hey :) chapter 3 updated! I hope you guys like it. Reviews and faves are always welcome! thanks so much for the reviews of the past two chapters! :d The cover image form this story belongs to the deviantART member KelilaQ, and I have her permission to use it. Thanks!  
Disclaimer: since I'm not J.k Rowling, I unfortunately do not own the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

-And the Champion of Hogwarts is… Scorpius Malfoy.- As McGonagall said these words, Lily felt her heart faint. It could not be happening. It had to be a nightmare, from which she would wake up at any second. How much she wished that. Yet she knew that it wasn't.

-Why?-she asked in a whisper, her voice close to sadness.  
Scorpius felt oddly weird as she said this. It was like a dejá-vu. He remembered her asking that to him nearly two years ago, at the hospital wing.  
-Lily, look: now no-one will remember me as "the son of Draco Malfoy". They'll remember me as "Scorpius of the Triwizard Tournament." People used to, and still do, hate me for what my family did more than twenty years ago. Now, after this year is over, they would not.  
-I know it must have been difficult, all these years... but MORTAL danger?! That's surely not the solution to the problem. If people are stupid, let them be!-She was angry, he could tell. Mad. But she was also really concerned and sad. He was worried... he was making her feel bad, but he was sure there was no other way. How much did she care about him?... No, but he wouldn't think of that, not now. He looked straight into her eyes, and said:  
-I promise you, if I feel like I can't finish the task, I will surrender and throw red sparks at the air. They will know, and i would be disqualified from that task. No matter if I lose points.  
-Promise?  
-Yes.  
-Fine... but I still think it was stupid to get in.

* * *

All through the following days Lily was unusually quiet. She did not smile at all, and had a kind of dark aura around her. Anybody who knew the normal, cheerful Lily could have guessed that something was wrong. Albus guessed that it had something to do with Malfoy, and tried to talk to Lily. She would said that everything was fine, and storm away. Albus even threatened to tell their parents, and to his surprise Lily did not even retort, let alone hexed him. Something was _really_ wrong with that girl, Albus was sure. But he couldn't help her if she didn't cooperate. He was starting to worry so much, he decided it was time to talk to Malfoy, whom he had been avoiding ever since he had entered the school.

-Malfoy, wait there!- Scorpius turned around, and saw Albus Severus Potter looking straight at him. He was in no mood to have a fight with a jealous brother. He was too concerned about Lily to pay any attention to him. Although, maybe Albus could help him.  
-Yes, Albus?- The green-eyed boy looked stunned by the use of his first name. Scorpius rapidly corrected himself.- Potter, if you prefer it.  
-What did YOU do to my sister?!- he roared.  
-I'm wondering exactly the same... could it be that?... no, but surely not, right?- he was talking more to himself than to Albus, which seemed to shock Potter even more.  
-Wait, so you didn't do anything?  
-If entering the Triwizard Tournament counts...- and with that mysterious sentence, he turned away and left.

Scorpius was worried about Lily, and now that he knew he wasn't the only one who had noticed Lily's "change", he wasn't going to give up.  
-Lily, is there anything wrong?  
-No.  
-Please... Lily! Don't insult my intelligence, we both know there's something wrong.- As he said this words, there was a change on her hardened expression, and it became saddened and soft. Scropius hated this expression on her face probably even more than the one she had before.  
-I'm frightened. I fear for you.  
-Lily, I know you are my friend, and you are worried, but I promise you, I won't die there, I have too much I can't afford to lose.- Like you, he wanted to add, but was too coward to do so.  
"I know you are my friend" he had said. Ouch. That had hurt. A lot. But she knew he was concerned about her, so she had to leave that sadish mood, he had already a lot to worry about. The first task, for example.

As she was walking towards her next class, Transfiguration, Hagrid stopped her. -Eh, Potter, come here a second please- Hagrid never called her by her last name, so Lily suspected he didn't want their conversation to call up attention.  
-Yes?  
-Lily, ehhh, I don't know if I am suppos'd to tell yeh this... ehhh, but I think Malfoy ought' to know ehh this... 'cause the Alexandra girl of Beaubatonxs and the Rolf boy of Durmsttrang probably know already... soo ehhhr...  
-Hagrid, go to the point! Professor Patil is going to kill me if I get late!  
-Spiders.  
-Wait, what?  
-That' the first task. They 'ave to do somethin' with'em, but I ain't sure of what. Acromantulas. Huge, poisonus spiders. So, yeah, tha' was it.  
-Why didn't you tell Scorpius this?- The look on Hagrid's face was enough as an answer. Nobody seemed capable of forgetting the past! She felt the sudden urge to punch him in the face, but didn't do it. Instead, she said:  
-Thanks a lot Hagrid! I need to go now.- and left.

* * *

As Lily woke up on November 24th, she felt anguished. Today was the day. The day in which Scorpius habilities were going to be tested for the first time. She dressed silently trying not to awake Jessie or any of her room mates, but her friend didn't have a profound sleep. She woke up, took a look at Lily's face, and huged her.  
-It's going to be all right.- she said. Of all people, Jessie was the one who knew better what Lily was feeling, for she knew the way she felt towards Scorpius, Lily had trusted her secret on her friend.

They both went downstairs to the common room, and they noticed a tall, blond-haired figure sitting on a chair. Lily got closer, and Jessie was tactful enough to wait at the entrance.  
-How long have you been here?- she asked, worried.  
-A couple of hours.- his face showed fear for the first time.  
- Let's go and take breakfast, you will need your strength. And then you will come back here and sleep.- Thankfully, they had until 3 in the afternoon.  
-Fine, but I don't feel like eating.-  
She held his hand, and said:  
-You will be all right. You are a very skilled wizard. I have faith on you. You said it days ago. You can't die, there's too much you can't loose.- these words seemed to have the effect of a stimulant on him. He stood up and followed Lily, and they were joined by Jessie. Lily, even though she had sounded confident and trusting, wished she could completely believe her own words.

* * *

Scorpius was in the tent destined to the three champions. It was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, very near Hagrid's house. The first task would take place at the forest. In the middle of the "clearing" was the tent. It was surrounded by stands, in which students sat, talking animatedly and, in some cases, making bets. There was one stand for only teachers and the five judges. Each judge would give each champion a score out of ten, and the scores would be added up to have a final score out of fifty per task. At the end, the champion with more points would win.  
-Scorp!- he heard, before his vison was obscured by a mass of red hair. Lily had hugged him, and now she was looking into his deep grey eyes. The judges had already explained what they had to do: enter into a nest of acromantulas, kill one, get its venom out and get out of the forest alive. A magical barrier would prevent anybody who wasn't a champion to enter the forest, and to get out (this way the spiders wouldn't come out). It was matter of seconds before the cannon was rang, and then the champions would have to enter the forest, each one by his/her own path. There were three acromantula nests on the forest.

-Potter! What are you doing here?! The competition is about to start! Move out of here before Gryffindor looses points!- McGonagall's voice was saying.  
- Sorry Professor.  
She hugged Scorpius once more, and then said:  
-I lo- wish you good luck.- she had cut herself right in the middle of the sentence, not because she wasn't longing to say that she almost said, but because she couldn't distract him from the path that layed ahead. She swore that she would tell him after the task. That is, if he ever came back... no, she shouldn't think like that, he would definitely come back.  
-Potter!- McGonagall was pushing her towards the entrance of the tent. She gave Scorpius one more look, and left.

* * *

He entered the forest without looking back. He had been there many times during his 5 previous years at Hogwarts, but this time everything felt different. More spooky and scary. This time, the danger would be much worse. As he got deeper and deeper into the forest, it became darker. He muttered "Lumos" and his wand was lit by a white light. How long had he been walking? 10 minutes? Half an hour? He couldn't be certain. All he knew was that the Acromantula nest shouldn't be too far away now. The tree trunks were more and more close to each other, barely allowing Scorpius to pass. Also, there were no animal sounds. There was a malefic quietness in the air: no owls, or wolves, or wind. Everything was calm. "The calm before the storm" Scorpius thought.

And there it was. It was half a cave, half a hole on the ground. A strange smoke came from there. It was the time. The walk had been the easy part: now was the real challenge. He studied his situation. There would be a lot of spiders, so he couldn't just stun them one by one. He did a mental list of all the spells that could work. He could try _Bombarda Maxima_ in the nest. The explosion would surely kill a number of them. Then he could use stunning spells, _Petrificus Totalus_, and some others... yes, he would do that. He prepared for the attack of the spiders, and shouted:

-_Bombarda Maxima!_ – The spell hit the nest, and dozens of dead spiders flew in every direction. The survivors, that weren't the reduced number Scorpius had expected, went to attack. He sent stunning spells everywhere, but he did get some serious injuries. Until there were only two spiders left, most of the other ones stunned, a small number killed. He took his chance, stunned one and killed the other (of course he didn't use the unforgivable curse!). He made a little bottle appear out of nowhere, and took the venom out of the dying spider.

Then he started running, for he saw that the spiders were regaining consciousness. As he left the clearing, he saw tha spiders start the chase. Run. Run. Run. That was his only thought. He felt something hairy grab his leg, and tried to kick it off, but it was to late. He felt its theeth sink into his flesh, and the venom starting to enter his blood. Pain. Pain. Lots of pain. How easy it would be to give up, to die, to go to the world of no feelings... he was already welcoming the stop of his pain, when an image crossed his mind. A red-haired girl, freckles on her nose, her brown, honest eyes... he stood up, determination back to him. He couldn't afford to lose Lily, not her, of all the people. He continued running, ignoring the pain of his leg, which was spreading fastly to the rest of his body. And then he was out of the forest.

* * *

Lily saw Scorpius emerge from the forest. He was the first figure to come out of the forest . He looked on pain, and had blood everywhere, but he was alive. Alive. All the anguish she was feeling vanished, and she was relieved, joyful. Her Scorpius was alive. The first task was over.


	4. Kiss

**Hello :) I know it has taken me some time to post it but finally, here it is! :D chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews guys! they make me reallyyy happy! :D Oh also thanks to the various people who told me that i should write "s instead of -s. I have fixed it in this chpter, and will fix it on the others as soon as i can! Reviews and faves are really appreciated :) The cover image of the story belongs to the deviantART member KelilaQ, and I have her permission to use it :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any harry potter characters, places or things. I only own the story,**

* * *

Now that the first task was over, Lily felt truly relieved and joyful. She wasn't any more on the gloomy and darkish mood she had been before, nor faking happiness so that Scorpius wouldn't worry about her. She was cheerful, and for the first time in days she allowed herself to worry about daily things, things any girl of her age would worry about. Homework, classes, grades, friends. The days before the task these had seemed so unreal, so senseless compared to the danger Scorpius was about to face. The first two days after the task Scorpius had been at the hospital wing. Lily had gone by and visited him as much as he could, but now that Christmas holiday was near, teachers were requiring all the attention and effort from the students.

As Lily thought about Christmas, another worry came into her mind. But this worry, unlike the one of the Triwizard Tournament, was probably in all students from fourth year and on. The Yule Ball. Lily had already denied two invitations, secretly hoping that Scorpius would invite her. But they were in the middle of December already, and she was starting to realize that if she didn't accept the next invitation she got (assuming there would be a next) she would end up with no couple. That would be sad. Pathetic, even. She kept telling herself that if Scorpius had wanted to go with her, he would have already asked her, he had plenty opportunities. He wouldn't ask her out. He wouldn't. Yet her stupid, stubborn heart thought otherwise. Hope sucked, Lily concluded, because when your hopes are broken, it hurts even more. But she couldn't do anything to shut up her heart, no matter how much she tried.

Suddenly, she felt something on her shoulder and rapidly twitched.  
"Scorpius! You almost gave me a heart attack! I didn't see you coming." Of course she hadn't, she had been lost in her thoughts about him. Scorpius sat in the chair in front of her.  
"Studying for Slughorn?" He asked. They were on the library, and she had her potions book opened, although she was paying no attention to the instructions on the book.  
"Umm, not really, I was just thinking."  
"Yes, I had thought so, you didn't really look like you were reading."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Well, I find it pretty difficult to read not looking at the book." They both laughed.  
"So? Why are you here?"  
"I don't really know, just wanted to talk, I guess" As he said these words, Lily smiled. He continued "But you are studying, so I'll better go." He was standing up but Lily grabbed him by his hand. He looked at their hands, Lily blushed and quickly let go.  
"I wasn't even studying, you know that!"  
" Um, yeah, right."  
"Scorp, is everything alright?" he was acting strange, Lily knew.  
"Yes, it's just that I was wondering... Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliket ogototheYuleBallwithme."  
"I'm sorry?" He had spoken so fast, the only word she caught was "me".  
Scorpius got all his courage and said "I was wondering, em, you know, if... if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me." WOW. She had not expected that. At all. Her heart was bouncing up and down her chest, it even felt as if it was throwing fireworks around. If she wanted to go? Of course she did. She had been wishing this moment for over a month.  
"Me?" she said softly.  
"Well, you know, only if you want to, you don't have to if-"  
"I do want to go with you" she interrupted.  
"Really? Tha"That's great!" he sounded relieved.  
"Well, I need to go now, see you later Scorp.  
"See you, Lily" She smiled at him, giving what was probably the brightest smile he ever knew. The smile he loved so much. The smile whose owner had agreed to go to the ball with him. He felt jubilant. He watched as she stood and left the library, her long, red hair shining whenever sunlight illuminated it. She had said yes. He, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was taking Lily Luna Potter, the most amazing girl he ever knew, to the Yule Ball.

* * *

As Lily was heading towards the common room, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a pair of familiar green eyes staring at her.

"Why so cheerful?" Albus asked.  
"Nevermind."  
"No, really, tell me. What? You got an invitation to the Yule Ball?" he had guessed, and Lily felt the urge to shout at him whom she was going with, but she knew that would make him mad. And, if she did so, Al would tell their father.  
"As a matter of fact, I did. What I'm happy about is that this time I accepted it." she replied flatly.  
"This time? _This_ time? You mean you got other invitations?!"  
"Yes, I did get two before this one."  
"Who are you going with?" Lily felt the change on his brother's voice. It now had the "protective brother" tone. Lily thought it was wise to let him find out on his own. She knew that word would quickly spread, a Potter going with a Malfoy. It had done so when they had become friends. Still, for Scorpius' shake, Lily was not going to be the one to tell her brother.  
"Find out." she finally answered to Albus' question, and left.

When she got into the common room, she found Jessie there, and thought it was time to share the news.  
"Jessie, I have news!" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
"Me too, but go first."  
"Scorp invited me to the Yule Ball."  
"Oh my." Jessie smiled, evidently feeling her friend's happiness. Then she said "I got an invitation too.  
"Who?"  
"You wouldn't believe it. Hugo, your cousin!" Lily smiled, but raised her eyebrows.  
"Is there anything you would like to say?"  
"Yes, that I have liked Hugo ever since we started school."  
"You never told me! It would have made things easier. For instance, I knew Hugo liked you." Jessie looked surprised. But she could have guessed. Hugo was Lily's favourite male cousin. They trusted each other a lot. He was almost like a brother to her, being the same age and everything.  
"Well, I'm glad for Hugo then." Lily said.  
"And I'm glad for you" she winked, and then went back to her homework.

* * *

As Lily and Jessie got out of the common room, Hugo appeared. Being Jessie's date they had agreed to meet outside. Since Hugo was a Hufflepuff, he couldn't have entered the common room. He took Jessie by the hand, winked at Lily and left. Lily and Scorpius would meet outside the Great Hall. Lily was nervous. Today was the Yule Ball. Today was her first date (if she could call it so) with the boy she loved. Yet she didn't know if he had asked her out as friends. But it didn't matter, they were still on a date. As she went downstairs, she found Dominique, her cousin.

"Hey Lily. Are you nervous?" Dominique was a Slytherin in her seventh year, and had dated a lot of guys, so Lily hadn't expected her to be nervous.  
"To be honest, I am."  
"You don't worry about Al, ok? I'll calm him down if things get complicated." Lily loved Dominique as much as she loved Hugo. She was like an older sister to her.  
"Yeah, thanks, I need to get going. Besides, if Albus gets annoying, I'm capable of fixing it."  
"I don't doubt you would, but we don't want you getting detention right?" She smiled, and left.

Lily met many of her cousins on her way towards the Great Hall. Rose was going with Frank, Jessie's brother, both of them Ravenclaws. Fred was going with a Beaubatonxs girl. Louis, a Slytherin, was going with a Hufflepuff girl of his year. Roxanne, a Gryffindor, was going with a Durmstrang boy. Lucy, a Hufflepuff, was going with Lorcan, a Slytherin. Now that she thought of it, her family was sorted in the four houses. Lily thought this was good, because even thought they were kind of agressive about Quidditch and everything, it made them more open to friendship with other houses.

* * *

Scorpius saw a beautiful girl descend the stairs. She wore a lilac dress, simple, but amazingly beautiful. It matched her pale skin and her red hair. The dressed seemed to have a faint glow around it, and it gave her a magical appearance. But her smile outshone everything else. Scorpius couldn't believe she was Lily. He couldn't believe she was his date.

"Hi" she said  
"You look... you look beatuiful." she blushed, and muttered "thanks".  
"So, are you ready?" he asked. Since he was a champion, they would have to open the ball with the other two champions and their couples.  
"Well, if we must..."  
Professor McGonagall hurried them up, and they entered the Great Hall with a round of applause. As they walked to the center of the dance floor, there where some whispers which Lily tried so hard to ignore. "A Potter and a Malfoy?" "Is that Lily?" "Hey, but that's surely Malfoy" and other exclamations where being whispered. Lily stood at the center of the dance floor and saw his brother's face. Surprise. Anger. Dissapointment. All that she saw. That had hurt more than she expected. She turned her stare away, determined to have the best night ever, no matter what Albus Severus thought.

The music started: a waltz. Scorpius placed his hand on Lily's waist, and with the other he grabbed hers. They started dancing, looking at each other, smiling. That was their night, Scorpius thought. After a while, more couples started joining the dance, until the waltz stopped. A more modern band came in, and all the students started dancing and having fun.  
"Lily!" Scopius shouted over the sound of the music.  
"Yes?!"  
"Do you want to go outside?! Fresh air!?" They were forced to shout to hear each other, and even doing so, it was difficult still to hear.  
"Sure!"

They went to the gardens, which had been specially decorated for the ball. Fountains and never"melting ice statues were only some of the decorations. The teachers had made everything look like a crystal palace out of a fairy tale. Lily and Scorpius sat in a bench, resting their feet. They had been dancing for more than an hour.  
"Scorp?"  
"Yes Lily?"  
"I just wanted to tell you I'm having a great time." she smiled.  
"Me too."  
They stood up and started walking through the gardens, ocassionally bumping into a couple. Silently they walked through rosebushes, pines, and many more plants and flowers. Suddenly, Scorpius came to a stop.  
"Do you want to go back inside?" Lily asked. They had been walking around at least fifteen minutes, if not more.  
"Not just yet. There's something I promised myself I would do." he answered.  
"Which is?"  
"This." he whispered, and came closer to her. Then he looked her straight in the eyes and kissed her. Lily felt his warm lips press against hers, and her heart beating really fast. This date was being all she had ever hoped for. She kissed him back, and Lily was sure of one thing: she loved him. She loved him and she didn't care how many relatives she would have to fight, she would hold on to him.  
They separated, their eyes still locked together.  
"I love you, Lily."  
"I love you too, Scorp." She smiled, and he smiled back. They were happy.

They returned to the castle with no hurry. Pausing to kiss each other, to enjoy the other's company. Unlike before, they were holding hands all the way. When they reached the Great Hall, Lily caught Albus' staring at them. She saw Jessie and Hugo kissing on one corner, so she didn't interrupt. They went to the dancing floor, which was nearly empty. Slow songs were sounding, and it was almost twelve o'clock. The Yule Ball would end soon. Lily and Scorpius danced closed in embrace, Albus' stare fixed upon them all the time.

When and the teachers started moving the remaining couples out of the Great Hall, Lily and Scorpius went to the common room. There, still under Albus' threatening gaze, she kissed him goodbye, and he went to his room. When Lily was about to go to hers, however, Albus stood up and spoke:  
"Lily Luna you better come back"  
"I'm only coming back to tell you some things. First, I won't let you ruin the best night I have ever had. Second, don't act as if you were my father. Third, give him a chance!"  
"_Him?_ How could I after all what his family did?!"  
" Exactly. His family! Not him. He doesn't have the fault. AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL DAD OR I'LL HEX YOU! I'LL TELL HIM."

"OH, NO. I'M GOING TO TELL HIM THIS. YOU'LL END UP HURT! HE IS NOT GOING TO DATE YOU, NOT WHILE I STAND ALIVE!"  
"YES HE IS. HE IS MY _BOYFRIEND_, LIKE IT OR NOT!"  
"I would have never thought you were capable of such betryal."  
"_Betryal?_THIS ISN'T A WAR! I CAN DATE WHOEVER I WANT! GET YOUR ASS OFF MY LIFE!" she shouted, and went to the girls room, where he could not follow. She hated him. He always ruined everything, even the happiest of her nights. One single tear fell from her eyes, and she pressed her face hard against her pillow.

* * *

Scorpius had heard the yells at the common room. He had wanted to go downstairs, but felt that it would only make Albus angrier. He could perfectly understand Albus' reasons, but still wished he had a chance. A chance to prove what he was, not what his relatives were. He had the feeling that his relationship with Lily was going to be a though one. They would have to fight their way out of angry relatives for sure. Again, as he had done his first day at Hogwarts, he wished that his last name was any but Malfoy.


End file.
